


Like White on Rice

by kamataridesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Communism, Communist Haikyuu, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KITA SHINSUKE IS A COMMIE, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Osamu is also a commie, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, This is my first attempt writing a fanfiction omg, Will Add More, so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamataridesu/pseuds/kamataridesu
Summary: Kita Shinsuke as a rice farmer and a member of Japanese Communist Party (JCP).While he is actively organizing with the local JCP youth committee, he is suddenly reunited with you, an old friend, who moves back into town and joins the community. From there on, the fight starts to feel less lonely...☭☭☭
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Like White on Rice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I'm VERY excited, because I never thought my first FF would be about Kita Shinsuke??? (I love all the boys but my first haikyuu crushes are Oikawa, Kuroo, and Atsumu so i thought it would be them and yet here i AM!)
> 
> I put this under F/M but I'll try not to assume the reader's gender (I do want everyone to enjoy this so I will practice and try my best!), and I won't be using Y/N because I personally don't like how it looks in writings lmfaoo but lets see how long I can avoid using it :p
> 
> Do drop some comments and feedback, but be nice to me >.< this is my first attempt!

* * *

_Love is like young rice: transplanted, still it grows. ~ Malagasy Proverb_

* * *

_“And Miya Atsumu claims another untouched service ace on the day!_

_Jump floater serves – which have little to no spin – will twist and swerve unpredictably in the air, making them a challenge to bump._ _But with this last one, Miya deliberately put a hard spin on the ball, making it curve sharply at the end._

_And the result?!?_

_A SCORE FOR MIYA ATSUMU!!!_ _Ladies and gentlemen he is on a roll tonight!“_

_[END OF THE MATCH]_

_Set Count Black Jackal (3) - Adlers (1)_

_Winners: MSBY BLACK JACKAL_

_“V League Division 1 where the monster generation has gathered._

_It truly is a joyful start of the season!“_

......

_Bzzt!  
_

Kita Shinsuke turns the radio off and gets up from the grassy slope. He lightly pats the back of his jeans a few times to get the dirt off his pants and pulls up his arms to stretch.

The sunset hits his eyes. He squints, then covers the orange sun with his hand. Golden paddy fields as far as the horizon. Underneath the shadow of his palm, he lets out a proud smile.

 _They’ve made it._ He tells himself.

Kita picks up his sickle and his radio and starts walking down the path. He is so proud of his junior, Miya Atsumu. He recalls the time when Atsumu had tantrums because his twin Osamu decided to quit volleyball. Kita had already graduated then, but he took time once in a few months to visit his alma mater. Just to respect the place where he grew and the people who helped him grow. During those times, Kita always remembered to check on the twins. Today, the older twin Tsumu has become one of the best setters in Japan V.League on par with the famous Kageyama Tobio, and the younger twin Osamu, choosing a more low-profile and humble living, runs an onigiri shop for the farmers. _The twins have made it in their own ways_ , he hums.

It takes around fifteen minutes to walk back to the main road where he parks his truck. He gets on and starts driving. He wants to celebrate Black Jackal’s win tonight.

......

“Obaa-chan, tadaimaa…” says Kita as he takes off his boots at the doorway.

“Okaeri Shin-chan,” answers his Grandma from the kitchen, “how are the crops today sweetheart?”

Kita steps into the kitchen and greets his Grandma with a hug, “Beautiful, they’re growing rather spectacularly in this climate. I’m amazed.”

“Well I’m glad to hear. Will you be having dinner here, Shin-chan?”

“Um, yeah, but I will go get drinks later with some youths from the JCP town branch. Osamu will be there too, we are celebrating Atsumu’s team victory.”

“Oh Tsumu-chan’s team won? That’s wonderful! Tell Tsumu-chan I’m happy for him, would you?”

“Yeah sure Obaa-chan,” Kita smiled, “I’m going to wash up first and then eat.”

“Yes, honey, I’ll prepare the rice for you.”

“Arigatou Obaa-chan~”

Kita goes to his room upstairs to get his phone. He rarely carries his cellphone anywhere, he thinks it would be useless since he spends most of his time at the rice field, with no service. He likes to bring a small radio instead, which he keeps in his truck. He grabs his phone from his desk and texts Osamu:

**Kita Shinsuke  
** _Oi_

 **Miya Osamu  
**_Yo, let’s celebrate_ 🍻

 **Kita Shinsuke  
** _I’m coming over to the shop later._

 **Miya Osamu  
** _Come  
The commies are here already  
They’re still eating tho  
Maybe I’ll set up a keg_

 **Kita Shinsuke  
** _It’s JCP, Samu.  
_ _And it’s okay, I won’t have that much._

 **Miya Osamu  
** _Hmm  
_

He's a bit tired and if it wasn't for Osamu, he would've preferred to stay home and rest. He drags his feet to the shower to turn it on and waits for the water to get warm. Before he jumps in, he pulls up his phone one last time and searches for Atsumu's contact.

**Kita Shinsuke**  
_Congrats! Amazing game. Obaa-chan also said that she’s happy for you and your team. I hope you all get a good rest. Say hi to everybody from me._

After he finishes he gets dressed warmly – a pair of black cargo pants, a simple white shirt, and a furry-collared denim aviator jacket. He comes downstairs and notices that Grandma isn’t there. She is probably at your neighbor's house next door with the moms and elders. They meet up every Saturday night to play games and maybe even drink some sake. Kita gets seated comfortably in the dining table, steamy rice and stew in front of him, giving out a delicious smell. Hungrier than he thinks he is, Kita breathes in, _“_ Itadakimasu~” and devour his dinner in less than 5 minutes.

* * *

Onigiri Miya is packed that night. You can see wavering lights and shadows and hear laughter from the inside. The elder farmers are there, some already drunk. Most of the young members of the JCP town branch are there, too. From what you’ve heard, the town is celebrating the victory of MSBY Black Jackal against Schweiden Adlers. You have never really paid attention to volleyball, or any sports in that matter, however, you couldn’t help but feel excited. That’s because this town that you had just moved into is also the home of one of the best players in MSBY Black Jackal, Miya Atsumu. And the Onigiri Shop that you are standing in front of is ran by his twin brother, Miya Osamu.

You arrived in town last week. You grew up in a neighboring town – your parents still live there – and you went to the same high school as the Miya twins. You were a year above them so you didn’t really hang out with them, but you’ve seen their volleyball games. You know some of the team members, especially the third years, but because you weren’t athletic you just kind of fit in with a different group of friends, the lowkey ones. You were part of the go-home club the entire time in high school and soon after graduation, you moved to Tokyo to attend university.

 _Clink clink,_ the door chime jingles as you push open.

“Welcome– OH, no way… senpai?” Osamu shouts from behind the onigiri bar.

“Ah, hello… How are you Miya-san,” you bow.

“Oh hmm, I’m well,” Osamu bows back, almost forgetting his manners, “what a surprise… It’s been a while… Senpai, what are you doin’ here? Are you here alone?”

You haven’t seen Osamu in years but can tell his droopy eyes and his thick Kansai accent. “Um, no actually. I’m here with the local JCP youth committee...”

“Oh, you know ‘em?” Osamu seems surprised again.

“Yeah, um, I’m sorry, I should explain.” You approach Osamu to the bar so he can hear you more clearly in the midst of this noises, “I moved here last week. I have finished my degree and decided to come home.” Osamu lets out a silent _ooh_ , “Didn’t like Tokyo very much, hehe. I was also in the JCP back in Tokyo, so I know a few JCP folks here too. They’ve helped me settled in when I got here. Thanks to them, the moving back is not as scary as I thought it would be.” You smile shyly, hoping you didn’t just drop any unnecessary information.

“Ahh yeah, of course, Onigiri Miya is here to feed the commies!” Osamu jokes awkwardly and both of you chuckle. “So Senpai is in town for good huh…” He takes two pints, fills them with a locally brewed draft beer, and hands one to you, “Here, give it a try. Don’t worry, it’s on the house as a welcoming gift. I brew it myself.”

You thank him and take the glass. The beer smells so fresh, you can’t believe Osamu brew beer himself.

Osamu raises the glass, “Kanpai!”

You raise yours too, “Kanpai!”. Once you take a sip, you can feel the cold liquid coming down your throat. There’s nothing like a cold fresh beer at the end of a tiring day.

Your friend from the JCP youth committee hears your voice and calls your name, “We’re here! Sit here!” You look around and find that they sit far in the back corner of the shop. The table doesn’t look like it’s for the public costumers and your face questions it.

“Yeah, that table is always reserved for the commies haha. They hang out here often.” You laugh at how Osamu keeps calling them ‘commies’. You bow to Osamu, congratulate his brother’s win and thank him again for the beer. Osamu replies with a handsome grin, “Let’s catch up later.”

You walk towards the loudest table where eight people are seated and you greet the only two people you know. “Good evening, Micchan, Ren-san,” you look around the table and bow, “good evening everyone…” but no one pays attention. They look drunk already and seem to be debating something about Atsumu Miya’s killer serve during the match.

“Y’all shut uppp! Please meet my friendd!” tipsy Micchan yells and everyone suddenly stops the ruckus and stares at you.

You introduce your name and bow again, “Hajimemashita…”

“HajiMeMaShiTaA~~~” the crowd drunkenly replies. You finally pulls out the chair and sat down between your two friends. Some of these 20-somethings are still staring at you but probably don’t realize it. “Stop staring! Y’all being ruuude!” Micchan puts down her beer and shoves their faces away with her hands. And the ruckus starts again. You giggle.

“So… I see that you’ve talked to Samu.” one of the two friends, Oomimi Ren, begins the conversation. He doesn’t sound drunk. Oomimi was in the same year with you in Inarizaki High, but you rarely spoke to each other until a mutual friend from JCP Tokyo branch connected you both. And that was recent when you were about to leave Tokyo. You had asked the mutual friend if they knew any JCP members in this town who’s your age and could get you into the committee, and it was Oomimi Ren.

“Ah, Ren-san…Yeah… He didn’t change, did he? And this place… this place is _packed_. He even told me you guys come here a lot.”

“Yes, he is very kind.” Oomimi waits for your response, but you don’t give any and keep listening so he goes on, “At first Onigiri Miya is a pay-as-you-can kiosk for the town farmers. Now it’s where the town folks gather to... take it easy. You know, it can’t all be serious meetings and organizing all the time. We all need to unwind and enjoy a drink or two sometimes. I guess I could say Osamu provides that space for us here.”

“That’s very nice of him.” Your eyes glow, impressed.

“He provides food during our strikes and protests, too.”

“For real? How is this business still running??”

“Well, we _are_ a community of farmers after all. We supply our townspeople and local shops first and most importantly, and then the rest of our produce we ship to the city, uh, because… we kinda have to.”

You can’t even begin to think what to say. You know how friendly and caring the JCP communities are in Tokyo, but here it feels more like a family. “I guess it’s always different in big cities, huh…” you wonder.

“Perhaps Onigiri Miya is _not_ very business-like. Osamu just simply loves making food and he doesn’t care how much he sells as long as the people in this town are well fed and he’s able to mold rice. And the town thanked him by making sure the shop – and Osamu – stay alive, haha.” Omimi lets out a small laugh while you’re still in awe.

 _Clink clink_ , the door opens.

“Yo,” you hear Osamu greets the person who has just walked in. You take a glance but you can only see Osamu’s back and not the person behind it. You see Osamu nodding and without turning his head he gestures his hand and point his thumb towards your table. _Another member of the committee?_ You ask yourself. But you decide to mind your own business and drink your beer while it’s still cold. From the corner of your eyes, you can see the person approaching.

“Good evening everyone.”

You turn your head, “Good eveni–” _wait…._ “Shin-kun?”

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I wrote 2000 words for them to finally have their first interaction lmaooo 
> 
> What do you think? Let me know in the comments ;)


End file.
